What are Armies?
Summary Armies are composed of units and usually a commander. They are deployed from a base and sent at a target to either: * Establish an outpost * Raid resources by attacking another player's building * Caputre a base by attacking another player's Command Center * Reinforce an allied base * Move from one base of yours to another Their travel speed depends on the slowest unit in the army. When raiding another player, armies can only hold so many resources given by each unit's capacity. Keep in mind that you can only deploy a limited amount of armies from each base at a time. This limit can be raised by upgrading your Command Center. Targets Here are the appropriate targets for an army and the action that occurs: * Raid resources from oil derrick, iron mine, titanium mine, uranium drill * Steal from player by attacking warehouse, factory, research lab, refinery, trading center, defense grid, sensor tower * Capture a base by attacking a Command Center Destroying a building will disable or slowdown whatever function that building gives to the player until they repair it. Here are some of the effects of destroyed buildings: * Destroyed warehouses will no longer increase your resource cap * Destroyed factories will train slower * Destroyed research labs will research slower * A defense grid will no longer increase the range of siege units and the distance of the battlefield * A sensor tower will operate as if it was 4 levels lower * Resource buildings will output at a reduced rate Unit composition for armies matter! Be sure to watch the battle to see which units are killing which units. You may need to adjust your composition accordingly. Outpost Teleporter The Outpost Teleporter can be found in the Store under the Items tab. Once a Teleporter has been purchased, players can move their Outpost to a new location by selecting a hex on the map. After choosing the destination, players can choose which Outpost they would like to teleport to that location. However, there are a few limitations with teleporting: players cannot teleport Outposts to the center of the world map, players cannot place the center of the base on a tree/mountain/resource patch, there are level requirements for certain areas of the map, incorrect buildings cannot be placed over resource patches (ie. Iron Mine over Oil Patch) and teleported bases cannot overlap with other bases. Units Units form the core of your army and are trained at factories. You can research new units and unit buffs at the research lab. Factories may need to be upgraded to train newly researched units. Units have these attributes: Each unit has a unique role on the battlefield and no one unit will work in every situation. Learn what unit compositions to counter other unit compositions. Here are some examples. Stealth Drone: This unit is the fastest unit in the game and its ability is to scout other player's base or NPC's base. Raligun: Strongest long-ranged unit in the game. Defense grid boosts its range. Transport: Only unit in the game that is capable of carrying many resources back to the player's base. Hellfire: Strongest mech unit in the game. It is also the strongest unit in the entire game. Bomber: Increast building damage so it can be useful when your intension is to destroy other player's base. Centurion: Strongest air unit in the game. Scouting Scouting is a way to see what units an enemy base has. You must send stealth drones at a base and they will only fight other stealth drones. If they win this fight and do more damage than the defending drones, then your stealth drones will return with a scout report. A scout report will give you: * types of units * number of each unit type * level of building * health of building * stealable resources * morale of base if you scouted a Command Center Stealth drones are also the fastest unit and are a great way for transporting commanders to other bases of yours. Commanders Commanders will buff your armies to make them stronger. A Commander has these attributes: Commanders must be attached to armies when you: * attack another player's building * attempt to capture a player's outpost * build an outpost You do not need a commander when you are reinforcing an ally or transporting an army from one base to another. Commander Upgrades You can upgrade your commanders power by upgrading their equipment. Just tap on menu, commanders, and then upgrade. Upgrading your commanders will affect all your commanders. It is the equipment they all use when they go into battle. Each upgrade can be upgraded through materials found in battle. Killing more units or more valuable units have a better chance of dropping better materials. Normal upgrades will go up in level every time you upgrade them. Experimental upgrades have a chance to go up in level but also have a chance to go down in level. Use more items to have a better chance to go up in level. Commander Fusion Fusing 2 commanders together will make them more powerful and raise their max level cap. You can only fuse 2 commanders together of the same type that are not currently deployed. Leveling up each commander to their highest possible level and of the same max level will ultimately yield a stronger commander. They will have a better chance to get bonus traits and get a larger bonus to their stats. To fuse 2 commanders together, tap on the menu button, then the commanders button, and then the fusion button. The resulting commander will be the higher of the 2 commanders' levels and will add 10 to the higher of the 2 commander's max levels. Category:Beginners Category:Alliances